Khutelutush-Inshushinak IV
Khutelutush-Inshushinak IV (b. 714 BC) was the 181st King of Elam and 135th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 686-650 BC. He was the son and successor of Emperor Eparti XII. In 685 he attacked and besieged Dur-Tan-Lalaru, capital of Lalaru III. Khutelutush-Inshushinak besieged Lalaru repeatedly for two years until Lalaru was betrayed by his own Viceroy Hishbesh Tetep-Mada in 683, who toppled and imprisoned Lalaru and replaced him as Emperor Hishbesh I. Lalaru died in captivity a year later in 682. In 682 he attacked Hishbesh at Dur-Tan-Ruhurater-Inšušinak, however he was heavily wounded. During his recovery, the Priests at Susa proclaimed Susan Co-Emperor Enammuna III as Regent. The Viceroy Kuk-Inzu Kidin-Hutran opposed Enammuna and prepared a military campaign to besiege Susa, despite warnings from priests and ill omens. When Kuk-Inzu Kidin-Hutran died while on the way to Susa, Enammuna's camp grew in importance, with Enammuna himself being seen as a chosen ruler. Enammuna installed his own Viceroy, his brother Kurdašu following the death of Kuk-Inzu. Khutelutush-Inshushinak's brother Ezemena Eparti refused to recognise Kurdašu and proclaimed himself Viceroy and Regent for his ailing brother. He then rallied for the support of Kutir-Shilkhakha XIII, Ensi of Anshan, managing to secure the city of Anshan, traditional residence of the Viceroy. Several heated battles took place between Enammuna III and Kurdašu on one side and Ezemena Eparti on the other. Finally in 681 a resolution was reached thanks to the recovered Khutelutush-Inshushinak IV. Emperor Khutelutush-Inshushinak recognised Kurdašu as Viceroy, but confirmed on his brother Ezemena Eparti the title and position of Sukkal Anshan, which was taken away from Zana Palar-Ishshan, who'se insanity had deepened by this point and required him to be kept hidden away from the public in order to not sully the dignity of his office. In 680 a coalition consisting of Khutelutush-Inshushinak IV, Enammuna III and Ensi Kutir-Shilkhakha XIII besieged Hishbesh I at Dur-Tan-Lalaru. After a few days the city fell to the invaders, though Hishbesh flead to Dur-Lurak-lukhkhan. Following his liberation of the city Khutelutush-Inshushinak then placed Humban-Tahrah V, son of Lalaru II on the throne of Outer Elam. In 679 he reconquered Haššum from Yamkhad and placed on it's throne the son of Igiteri II of Haššum, Hunazi I. Following Hisbhesh's final defeat and execution by Humban-Tahrah, Khutelutush-Inshushinak then debagn to focus on restoring the strength of the Elamite and Imperial army, and in 677 he besieged the Kingdom of Aššu, conquering it after a lenghty siege in 676 BC. In 675 he attacked the Kingdom of Alilanum, forcing it to submit in 674 BC. In 674 the son of Zana Palar-Ishshan Zana Shurimku pressed forward his claim to the office of Sukkal Anshan. He was denied however in 672 he was named named En of Dur-Zana. In 673 he conquered the Kingdom of Dayenu and in 672 he besieged the Kingdom of Diauekhi but he was repelled. He tasked the Viceroy Kurdašu to besiege the Kingdom instead, the siege lasting unitl 671 when Kurdašu's force was ambushed and forced to retreat. Diauekhi then conquered Dayenu and the Emperor was forced to retake it in 670. In 669 he, along with Kurdašu managed to force the King of Diauekhi to surrender after a lengthy battle. In 671 Yamkhad once again retook Haššum. The King of Haššum Hunazi I died during the siege of the city. In 670 following pressure from the Viceroy, he named Kurdašu's daughter Upu-nukaš as the Amma Haštuk. In 667 he conquered the Kingdom of Halziluha. In the same year, following the death of Viceroy Kurdašu he named Ziringu II's brother Igitena Lalaru as the new Viceroy in order to ease tensions between the three Co-Emperors. In 666 the Emperor's Viceroy Igitena Lalaru reconquered Haššum and installed as it's king Hunazi's son Kuk-Ilabrat II. In 665 he besieged the Kingdom of Zamba, however he was forced to abandon the siege in 664. He renewed his siege in 663 and in 662 accepted the surrender of the King of Zamba. At the end of his life he focused on restoring monuments and Temples in Elam, that had fallen into disarray, writing on his monumentary stele erected over his tomb: "All the Houses of the Gods which had fallen into disuse I had restored, I had their horns of shinning bronze renewed, I had the statues of the Gods placed in their niches, I had placed into the hands of the Gods all the Land of Haltamt." In 660 he renovated the Temple of Humban at Anshan and in 657 he renovated the Temple of Narunte at Susa and in 655 he completely restored the Temple of Napiriša at Anshan. He repelled another attack on Haššum by Yamkhad's King Samsuiluna III in 658 and in 657. In 656 the city was briefly occupied by Yamkhad but the Emperor reclaimed it after only three days. After the death of Kuk-Ilabrat in 651 BC he suppoted the ascension of his unpopular son Indabia III in Haššum. He died at Susa in 650 BC and was succeeded by his son Tazitta XI.